


Todas as palavras que ainda seriam ditas

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Não havia mais perigo eminente na vida de Andrew e Neil. Havia a segurança, a certeza de que poderiam ter um futuro. Então, uma gravidez de risco coloca a vida de Neil, um homem trans, em perigo. Ele escreve 18 cartas para Andrew e 18 cartas para o bebê, para que assim esteja, de alguma forma, presente na vida daqueles que ama.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 11





	Todas as palavras que ainda seriam ditas

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia surgiu por conta do plot criado pelo meu amigo @soobingordo e ele me convenceu a escrever. Briguem com ele.

Quando conheci o Neil, não acreditava em amor e nem que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão importante na minha vida como ele seria. Foram necessários vários meses para eu entender que não era ódio que eu sentia. Que não era indiferença, mesmo que eu tentasse me convencer disso diariamente. 

Todas as vezes que Nicky insinuava algo sobre dar em cima do Neil ou sobre o quanto Neil era bonito, me fazia querer cortar sua cabeça fora. 

Nicky só dava palavra àquilo que eu era capaz de ver.

Neil era bonito, atraente e havia algo mais nele. Algo que me intrigava.

Eu não sei em que momento passei a me importar de verdade com ele. Não apenas como sendo uma pessoa importante para a vida do Kevin, mas para a minha. Neil foi quem mostrou que eu era capaz de amar.

Os beijos escondidos, quando éramos só nós dois no nosso mundinho, no telhado ou no dormitório vazio. Os momentos em Colúmbia, onde ficávamos longe de todos e podíamos ser livres. Eu contei para ele mais do que contei para qualquer um. Ele contou para mim mais do que contou para qualquer um.

Demorou para que Neil confiasse em mim o suficiente para contar algo que ninguém mais sabia. Sua transexualidade não era, para mim, algo que devesse ser escondido. Mas, infelizmente, nós dois sempre soubemos como é o mundo do esporte. 

Quando todas as coisas pareciam estar estáveis e todos estavam aceitando nosso relacionamento sem intromissões e sem quererem tirar informações nossas, o universo resolveu brincar com nós dois. Novamente.

Não havia mais perigo eminente em nossas vidas. Havia segurança, a promessa de um futuro. 

Mas então Neil engravidou e tudo se tornou riscos. Não havia mais uma certeza de que teríamos um futuro. 

Durante o período da gestação, ouvimos de todos os médicos que seria de risco. Neil teve que parar com o esporte e com as aulas, e praticamente não saia da cama. As últimas semanas foram passadas em uma cama de hospital e eu estive ao lado dele o tempo inteiro. 

Quando a bolsa estourou, algo deu errado e me tiraram de perto. A última vez que ele me olhou, deu para ver o medo em seus olhos. Agora, enquanto espero na sala de espera por notícias dele e do nosso filho, fico segurando em minhas mãos o envelope com as 36 cartas escritas por ele nas últimas semanas. 

18 dessas cartas são para nosso filho. Uma para cada aniversário. 18 para mim. 

Tentei impedir que ele escrevesse essas cartas, pois escrever elas era uma atitude de desistência e eu não aceito isso. Não aceito a ideia de não ter o Neil quando tivermos nosso filho. Assim como nenhum de nós aceita a ideia de que podemos sair desse hospital sem o bebê.

Não quero sair desse hospital com uma perda. Neil me ensinou o quanto perder o amor dói. 

São horas olhando para essas paredes brancas e observando o vai e vem de pessoas. Horas pensando na pessoa que eu amo e no quanto eu preciso dele. Eu preciso do Neil. Nada é bom sem o Neil.

Um médico se aproxima, fala comigo e não consigo compreender o significado das suas palavras.

O que “sinto muito” significa mesmo? 

Eu não quero me levantar. Eu sei que se me levantar, posso acabar socando alguma coisa. Por que você me proibiu de manter as facas nas braçadeiras? Por que você permitiu que eu te amasse? Por que você me amou de volta? Por que você me deixou, Neil?

Por quê?

Por quê?

O que eu vou fazer sem você?

Mesmo sem saber se sou capaz de aguentar qualquer coisa, me levanto e sigo o médico pelos corredores. Ele me leva até o berçário. Vejo, através de uma janela, um menino em um bercinho. Ele é pequeno. Seus olhos estão abertos e ele está mexendo os bracinhos. Seus olhos são azuis.

O mesmo tom de azul que existia por baixo das lentes que você sempre insistiu em usar. 

Ele é nosso. Ele é você. Ele é tudo o restou de você.

**Author's Note:**

> Caso tenham gostado e queiram continuar a lendo, vou avisar no meu perfil do twitter quando postar novos capítulos:  
> @moniquestjosten
> 
> Tenho, no meu perfil aqui, outras histórias do universo de All for the game.


End file.
